Caught
by 2kitsune
Summary: Loki is caught pleasuring himself in the baths by his brother Thor, trying to get away the Blackett is stopped and the night goes in a direction neither of them had though it would have gone. "It was Interesting" Loki whispered, fixing Thor with a smoldering look before sauntering away with a sway of his hips. Rated M!


Title: Caught with your pants down.

Rating: M

Pairing: Thorki (Slight)

Warning: Implied Sexual content, Sexual content, Sexual relations between men.

A/N: I should be writing something other than Thorki, maybe some Naruto, oh well :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor©

* * *

"Ahh" Loki sighed as he sunk into the large bath and stared above at the night's sky, after a long day of pouring over his magic books he had decided to have a nice long bath in the outdoor roman baths.

The water was hot and smelt like lavender, sinking into it Loki eyed the upper level baths that connected into this one with small waterfalls; sighing again the Blackett lay his head back on the marble and closed his eyes as he felt his whole body relax.

Seeing how it was late, around 10pm, Loki was in here all alone seeing as mostly everyone else should already be asleep; the only people still awake would be the guards, there were two standing right outside the main baths entrance, and kitchen hands that were cleaning and preparing food for the next day.

For once Loki was glad to be a prince because if he was just one of the castles employees he would have had to use the public baths which were far more small and weren't nice at all as they were inside, they also didn't have any adjourning baths nor did they smell like Lavender; Loki sat in the private baths just for him, Thor, his parents, and the warriors three though sometimes they had to use the public baths.

Thinking about his brother made Loki's face flush and heart beat a little faster, ever since he turned fourteen he had developed a huge crush on the Blonde and even now when he was seventeen it was still there; sighing Loki sunk into the water till his mouth was submerged, blowing gentle bubbles into the water.

'_Why do I feel like this?' _Loki thought as he remembered the countless of nights he had woken up with his underwear around his ankles and his hand wrapped around his erection, something about his brother was just so amazing; maybe it was the Blondes thick muscles, his deep laugh, how no matter what Loki did Thor promised that no matter what he would love the Blackett no matter what.

'_Oh by the gods' _Loki thought as he felt his member stir, _'Think of Odin in just undergarments, think of Odin in just undergarments' _but no matter what the Blackett couldn't stop his mind from thinking about Thor, those hips and the V that ran down to his member, the water that Loki always followed as it ran down his brothers chest whenever they bathed together.

"Damn" Loki muttered to himself when he realized that he was aroused past the point of return, and couldn't help but run his hands up his thighs underwater and pinch at the sensitive skin around his member; Loki knew that this was wrong, and he really shouldn't be doing this, but the hot water was just stimulating him so much and the Blackett couldn't help it this time.

"A-ah" Loki moaned as he ran one hand up to his chest and lightly pinched his nipple, the other hand rubbing just above his member slowly; luckily enough he was sitting on the other side of the bath then the door and the steam emitting from the hot water would hide his form well enough, that and his whole body apart from his face was hidden underwater so he could stop easily enough if someone walked in.

"Mmmm" Loki had always gotten a kick out of teasing himself, and as he wrapped a hand around his hardening member and gave himself a few airy stokes; lolling his head back onto the marble Loki closed his eyes as he pumped, a array of soft noises coming from his mouth.

On the shelf he was sitting on Loki brought his knees up to his chest and widened them, just being in this position made the Blackett's heart race and he could just imagine Thor sitting between them as he slowly trailed his thick member around the tricksters entrance; removing the hand from his nipple Loki slowly brought it down as he continued to pump, twirling his index finger around his pink hole and pressing just enough to feel it but not enough to be inside.

Shivering with pleasure Loki picked up the speed of his hand, pumping slowly but sensually and bucking his hips up and mewling; "By the gods" he muttered and as he slowly pushed inside himself he opened his mouth wide and let out a low moan, moving his finger around the Blackett curved it and let out a yelp as his body pitched forward.

"Ooooh" he moaned as he continued to arch his finger around and pitch forward every time his fingertip brushed against the sensitive walls of his entrance, picking up the pace Loki set a even speed at which he pushed roughly in and out of himself as pumped just as hard.

By now his whole body was trembling and Loki was finding it hard to keep his legs open, gasping he dropped his head and averted his gaze to his black locks that were curling in the water; a familiar tightening in his stomach made the Blackett move faster as he slid his eyes shut.

"By the gods!" Loki suddenly yelled when he curled his finger and managed to brush his prostate, whimpering he bent his finger that way and hit it head on over and over again as hard and fast as he good, "I'm close" he gasped to himself and nearly jumped out of the bath completely when he heard a deep voice answer back

"Close to what?"

Whipping his head up Loki snapped his knees together and tried to ignore his achingly hard member resting against his stomach; trying to act natural he removed his arms from under the water and stretched them out against the marble behind him.

"Who's there?" Loki stammered as he tried to peer through the thick steam, all he could see was the blocky outline of someone as they climbed into the water and discarded a towel behind them.

"It is me, brother" the deep voice answered back, Loki watched with wide eyes as Thor waded through the steam and into view; his toned abs already glistening as the steam clung to them, and water running down his flat stomach in rivulets and disappearing under water.

"Thor" Loki acknowledged as he slowly brought his hands down to rest over his lap, he couldn't help but gently rub down on himself as he watched Thor advance and didn't stop even though the Blonde was now standing in front of him.

"What are you doing out so late?" Thor questioned, "It is past midnight, brother" he added, raising his eyebrows when Loki failed to answer straight away.

Flushing red Loki looked down and finally managed, "I just wanted a bath" then in a lower voice he added "And I'm not your brother" when looking down the Blackett flushed even more red because he was still painfully hard against his own stomach, shifting in his seat Loki looked back up at his brother.

"So late?" Thor insisted, "Oh well, I can't say much, eh brother?" he added, Loki eyes widened when he saw Thor starting forward but calmed down a little when all he did was sit down next to the Blackett.

Still shifting in his seat Loki moved a little away from his brother so that Thor wouldn't accidently notice his current state, as he moved the Blonde watched the movement but didn't say anything; feeling a little guilty the Blackett offered his 'brother' a small smile has he moved both hands to cover his crotch, realizing a little too late that he looked very awkward bent over himself.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked in a concerned voice, shifting towards Loki again, "You seem pained, brother"

"I'm fine" Loki snapped a little too quickly, the tip of his ears turning pink; underwater Loki found that he obviously got his kicks out of nearly being caught doing the dirty because through all of this he was still hard, albeit softening a little.

"Brother, are you sure? You look awfully red" Thor asked, and like the big buffoon he was he shifted sideways again and as he was placing one hand to Loki's forehead the other one just happened to fall onto his upper thigh, making Loki moan; snapping his mouth shut the Blackett thought he had gotten away with it, but with one look from his brother's piercing blue eyes Loki knew that wasn't the case.

"L-loki?" Thor stuttered for maybe the first time in his life, Loki resisted the urge to laugh seeing as it wasn't appropriate as the Blonde lifted his hands out of the water and kind of fluttered them around the Blackett's shoulders.

"Leave it" Loki snapped, having no time to be embarrassed; standing up the Blackett ignored his brother's protests and calmly began walking to the exit, his now flaccid member made Loki sigh in relief and just as he was reaching out to grab the towel he had left at the side of the pool something tackled him from behind and wrapped their arms around his small waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" Thor whispered in his ear huskily as he started to nip at the Blackett's neck, moaning against his will Loki let himself dwell there for a second before he started trying to get out of his brother's grip; but Thor was having none of that and as the Trickster was struggling around the Thunder god reached down and firmly grabbed Loki's member, squeezing a little and creating pressure that the Blackett couldn't get enough of.

"Ahhh" Loki moaned and lent back to rest his head on Thor's shoulder as his eyes slid shut, the fact that this was his brother that was touching him didn't faze Loki as much as it should; "Oh god" the Trickster moaned as Thor sensually began to stroke him, bucking his hips back to create friction.

Loki heard Thor chuckle in his ear before biting down rather viciously on his neck, the Blackett choked out a moan and squeezed his eye shut as his whole body erupted into tingles "Ah, thor" the Trickster gasped as the Blonde began to grind back against his ass, his own hard member pressing against the small of Loki's back.

With no warning Loki was suddenly turned around and pushed against the wall of the bath almost uncomfortably as Thor pressed his lips hotly to the Blackett's, whimpering the Trickster opened his mouth and let the Blonde do as he pleased as he explored every inch of Loki's mouth like he would die otherwise.

"Oh gods, Loki" Thor whispered huskily as he pulled away and leaned down to nip at the Blackett's erect nipples, keening Loki arched himself into his brother and ground their hips together in a desperate motion; as though he understood the motion Thor quickly started grinding back, creating friction that made the Blackett twitch as his member became rock hard and his toes startled curling.

"Oh, fuck me!" Loki cried as he wrapped his legs around Thor's hips, grinding as he arched his body forward and flung his body back; Thor chuckled in response and slowed down the grinding, it was then when the Blackett realized that the Blonde hadn't touched him in a while, quickly fixing Loki grabbed one of the hands that were wrapped around his waist and placed it firmly back onto his crotch until Thor got the message.

Chuckling again Thor easily wrapped his hand around Loki's and his erect members and began stroking hard and fast, whimpering again the Blackett arched as far off of his brother as he could and his hand's went to grasp the Blonde's biceps; "Gods" Thor muttered, just loud enough for Loki to hear through the ringing in his ears, "You're so beautiful, brother" gently as though the Blackett was a maiden the Thunder god turned the Blackett back around and pushed him forward so that he was kneeling on the seats, his body resting on the marble and his hips down still in the hot lavender bath.

Slowly and all so carefully Thor slowly ran a finger all the way from the top of Loki's spine to the bottom, leaning over so that he was laying flush against the Blackett he gently nibbled the Trickster's ear as he brought his finger down even lower to gently prod around Loki's pink entrance.

"Oh, Thor" Loki mewled, impatiently bucking his hips back and whining when Thor grabbed his hips to stop him; far too slowly for the Blackett's liking the Thunder god trailed his hand over Loki's hips, at one point grabbing at Loki hard enough to leave bruises, gently grabbing the Tricksters member and giving him a few teasing strokes.

Drinking in the sight of his brother Thor once again began teasing Loki's entrance, but kept hesitating to actually go in; sensing his brother hesitation's Loki turned his head and gave the Blonde a small smile and nodded; it seemed like that was all the Blonde needed because a second later he gently pushed his finger inside Loki, making the Blackett gasp and his eyes glaze over as his body pitched forward.

"Ah" Loki moaned as Thor chuckled and pressed in another finger, gently stretching his brother, made the Blackett gasp and laying his head down on the marble so that his black hair fanned over his flushed face and pink lips.

"Are you ready, brother?" Thor whispered, leaning over Loki as gently as he could and nibbling on the Blackett's ear as he continued to stretch him; he didn't want to hurt the Trickster god, and the warm water was going to have to be good enough lubricant.

"Yes" Loki breathed, pitching up and turning his head to leave shaky kisses down Thor's cheeks and neck, "Gods yes" Thor took a second to stare deeply into his brother's beautiful emerald eyes, and then nodded slowly when he saw that the Blackett did really want this.

As slowly as he could manage Thor slowly kissed down Loki's back, pausing a little to leave one tender kiss on his tailbone, before pulling out his fingers; Gulping a little the Blonde stroked himself a little before pushing his hips forwards so that his hard member was resting between the clefts of Loki's bottom, "How do you want it?" he teased, smirking when Loki let out a aggravated growl and turned to glare at the Thunder god.

Grinning Thor simply flashed Loki one more smile before pushing inside, hearing the Blackett cry out and let his body be pushed forward; "Thor" Loki panted weakly as he tried to get used to his Brother's size, he felt full and warm and ready to burst, his member pressing hard against the marble walls of the bath and creating something nice to rub against as the Blonde hesitantly pulled back and then forward.

"Stop playing" Loki somehow managed to spit even though his body felt so heavy and his voice horse, "Do it Thor" The Blackett said in what he thought was a demanding tone, before firmly starting to push forward and back on the Thunder god's member till he got the idea.

It seemed that was all that Thor needed because in the next second he pushed forward, Loki feeling so full that tears of pleasure started forming in his eyes, and then back; it was still hesitant at first but with every thrust he just pressed in harder and faster until the Blackett was being pounded from behind, his torso rubbing on the wet marble and his mouth opening in a wide 'O' with every inward thrust.

"Ah!" Loki moaned breathily after a particularly hard thrust that had his body erupting in tingles, behind him Thor chuckled and leant over the Blackett's back to grab the Trickster god's hard member and giving it a couple of hard strokes; Loki mewled when he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach and bucked his hips forward as the Blonde sensually stroked him, more chuckling from Thor and then a particularly hard bite to the Blackett's ear that he knew drew blood.

Leaning back again the Blonde somehow managed to pick up his pace, in the heat of the moment Thor slipped a little forward and made Loki scream out when he hit the Blackett's prostate; aiming for that spot the Thunder god pounded into his younger brother with everything he had, one hand on Loki's hip and grabbing enough to bruise, and the other pulling back to give the Blackett a tentative smack.

"Oh Gods!" Loki yelled through his panting, throwing his head back and feeling his long hair hit his back, "Again!" he ordered, too far gone to care about the humiliation about being spanked, "Gods Thor, Again!" he moaned when Thor failed to comply straight away; "My pleasure" Thor muttered huskily, pulling back his hand before smacking Loki hard and grinning when he saw his brother convulse '_He's so sensitive' _The blonde thought, '_Even his toes are curling' _

"Do you like being spanked, brother?" Thor teased, grinning when the Blackett moaned wantonly and began to try and thrust his hips back against the Blonde's pounding and then whimpering when the Thunder god didn't allow it, "Does it turn you on?" Loki's moans were enough of a answer for him and pulling back completely Thor began to spank him as hard as he could, grinning as every smack left a red handprint.

With everything happening Loki couldn't control his cries, with every thrust his mouth formed a 'O', with every smack he let out a high pitched keening noise, and with Thor's hand bruising his hips Loki couldn't help but moan at the idea of being dominated, "I'm close" he panted, pleased with himself at how long he had lasted considering how close he had been before Thor had walked in; after a particularly hard thrust Loki was suddenly seeing white and with a final thrust his whole body erupted with tingles and he came, screaming Thor's name as his seed filled the water.

Riding out his orgasm Loki bucked his hips wildly against his brother's, faintly hearing Thor's roar of 'Loki!' as the Blonde came through the pounding in his ears; "Ah!" Loki continued to moan as his toes curled and with a final spasm his whole body collapsed, behind him Thor slowly pulled out and slumped down on the seat in the water beside the Blackett.

"Well, that was-" Loki started, gesturing in his brother's direction and then winced a little at the feeling of Thor's cum seeping out of him to fill the water, "Interesting" he ended, smirking as he leant in to watch Thor pant and give him a weak smile, Loki retaliating by nipping him on the neck.

"Interesting? Brother, you were begging for it" Thor teased, trying to get his arm around Loki's waist and frowning when the Blackett skirted away from him with that same smirk in place; "Brother?" he uttered again, giving the Blackett a confused look.

Leaning in Loki placed a ivory finger on Thor's lips when the Blonde went to say something, smirking the Blackett slowly leaned in closer and closer until their lips were nearly touching and their breaths were mingling; The Thunder god closed his eyes and waited, instead hearing water slapping against the marble.

Not saying anything Loki climbed out of the bath as sensually as possible, just as Thor re-opened his eyes in surprise and flushed pink at the Blackett's display, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back when standing before fixing the Blonde with a smirk and a smoldering look before turning and sauntering away.

"_Interesting"_

* * *

This took me three days to write, THREE DAYS. I have no idea why it took me so long, maybe because I took a long time writing it because I wanted to get everything perfect so that you (The reader) would enjoy it.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **It is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
